What's Inside The Box?
by Twitz
Summary: Hermione's mum purchased a box from an antique store. She had this dream about a boy holding a box. What's the connection between her dream and the box? DraMione.
1. She Dreamt of A Box

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just the plot.**

* * *

"Oh honey, don't you think this looks nice?" Hermione Granger stopped reading the book the book she was holding when she heard her mother call her. She went towards where her mother was standing. Her mother was holding a box. It looked like it was a hundred years old. It had interesting carvings, sort of ancient. She thought it would be nice to have something like to put in her room.

"It looks nice mom. Are you planning to buy it?" Mrs. Granger looked at the price tag. She bit her lip seeing it was quite expensive.

"I don't know. It's a bit expensive. Do you like it?" She asked her daughter. Hermione just nodded, she was now reading her book again.

"Okay. I'll take it then." Mrs. Granger went to the counter and paid for it. Hermione went back to their car and waited for her mother to arrive. When her mother arrived, Hermione stopped reading. She knew she'd have a headache again if she continued reading while they were on the road. She just closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"_Hey! Hey! Hey you!" A voice called. Hermione turned around to look at who it was. As she turned around, she saw a boy. He appeared to be the same age as her. Hermione's vision was blurry, therefore, she was unable to make out the boy's face._

"_Why did you call me?" She asked._

"_I need help. Can you help me?" The boy replied. When Hermione nodded and went near him, he held a little box in his hand._

"_A soul is trapped inside this box. I need someone to help me release it. If it can't be released soon, the person who owns the soul might die." The boy explained. Hermione's eyes widened and she immediately got the box from the boy. Seeing that it had a lock, she said the spell to unlock it, but to no avail._

"_Why won't it open?" She asked herself. She was getting annoyed by it already._

"_It doesn't just open with a simple spell like that…" The boy said._

"_What? Then how can I open it?" The boy just smiled at her and murmured something which she couldn't hear._

"_You need to-"_

"Hermione dear, wake up!" Mrs. Granger lightly patted Hermione's shoulders. Hermione almost jumped from her seat.

"Having a dream again?" She asked her daughter.

"Yeah…"

"Well, if you want to tell me what it is, you can. But first, we need to get these groceries to the kitchen. I'm afraid it's going to rain soon judging by the color of the sky." She said as she looked up the sky. It was covered with grayish clouds.

"I'll carry those for you mum. You go ahead." Hermione offered. Her mom nodded and proceeded to their house. Hermione got the two bags of groceries. She saw the box that her mom bought earlier. As she held the box, she felt a presence. The wind brushed her side, as if someone touched her shoulder. She quickly turned around to see who it was. Seeing that no one was there, she grabbed the box and went inside.

"Hey mum, I'll be in my room if you need me." She said as she placed the grocery bags on the counter.

"Okay honey. Take that little box with you, you can have it."

"Really? Thanks mum!" Hermione said. She kissed her mom's cheek as she raced towards her room upstairs.

She took her jacket off and lied on her bed.

"What a strange box… I wonder what's inside…" She was about to open it when her cellphone rang.

"Oh bugger."

She flipped her phone to see who it was. It was just a text message from Harry.

_Hey 'Mione,_

_How are you? I'm here at Ron's. Can you come tomorrow? Mrs. Weasley asked if it's okay with you to spend the last day of summer here at the Burrow so we can all go together to Hogwarts after. Hit me back when you have your decision._

"That'd be nice… Now where was I? Oh, the box…" She held the box again and tried to open it. Much to her dismay, it didn't. "Does this need a key or something? I should ask mum later." She put the box aside and resumed on reading the book she was busy with earlier. Fifteen minutes later, Hermione's mother called from downstairs for dinner.

"Coming." She shouted. As she went downstairs, her father arrived from the clinic. When the three of them were all at the table, Hermione remembered about what Harry said.

"Hey dad, mum, can I ask you something?"

"Sure honey, what is it?" Hermione's dad replied.

"Can I go to Ron's tomorrow? Harry is there as well. Ron's mum asked if it's okay with you guys if I stay over at there house until school starts."

"Sure honey. When will you be leaving? Dad and I can give you a ride."

"I'm planning tomorrow… Oh, it's okay mum. I can manage. Harry will meet me tomorrow morning and we'll go together to Ron's."

"Okay then dear." Both parents chorused.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger trusted Hermione. They knew she would never do something outrageous. Since there was only two days left before school would start, it was a good thing Mrs. Weasley invited her to stay over at their house since Hermione's neighbors who were also her cousins weren't around.

After dinner, Hermione's parents stayed in their living room while she went back to her room. She looked at the little box again and remembered her dream. It looked exactly like the little box her mum bought. Every detail matched the box in her dream, and the fact that it didn't open. She was about to get her wand when she remembered that she can't use magic yet since she was outside Hogwarts. She just decided to wait after two days to try and open it when she arrives at school. She started reading again, and fell asleep after an hour.

Morning came and Hermione's mum woke her up. She took a bath and went downstairs to eat breakfast. While they were eating breakfast, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Hermione said. As she opened the door, it was Harry.

"It's you Harry! Come in!" She said. She was happy to see Harry again, and she couldn't wait to see Ron and the others as well. When Mr. Granger saw Harry as he finished eating his breakfast, he went to greet him and they shook hands, to which Mrs. Granger did after a short while.

"Have you eaten breakfast yet Harry?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Yes Mrs. Granger." Harry politely replied.

"That's good. What time will you and Hermione be going? We can drive the both of you to the station if you like." Mr. Granger offered.

"Dad, I already told you last night that we can manage. Right, Harry?"

"Oh, yeah. The Weasley twins are also with me. They went to a convenient store to buy something, so we can go back with them. They have a car with them too." Harry added.

"Oh. That's good to hear. Well, we need to leave the both of you since we both need to go to work now. Don't forget to call us when you're there dear." Mr. Granger said. Harry and Hermione just smiled as the two adults stood up and went upstairs.

"Are we safe with George and Fred driving?" Hermione asked, obviously sounding worried, but she kept her voice low, afraid that her parents might hear.

"Of course, silly! They both have licenses so don't worry. If only I had a car, I would have had a license myself now, but that would have to wait until graduation."

"Oh… Okay. Can you wait here and watch the telly for a while? I'll just get my things upstairs."

"Sure."

She left Harry in the living room and went back to her room. She got her luggage, sure that Harry would help her carry some. She almost scurried her way downstairs because her luggage were pretty heavy. All in all, she had three of them.

"Hey Harry, mind helping me a bit?" Harry quickly turned his attention to Hermione and turned the television off. He helped her carry the luggage and placed them near the door.

"I'm all set now. Can you wait here again Harry? I'll just say goodbye to my parents. Be back in a minute." Harry just nodded as Hermione went upstairs again. She knocked on her parents' door.

"We're going mum, dad. I'll see you soon again. Bye." She kissed her mum and dad's cheeks and hugged them as went back downstairs.

"So, are we set to go?" Harry asked.

"Yup. Let's go."

Together they went out with Hermione's luggage. The Weasley twins weird outside with their father's car. As soon as they were inside the car, Fred, the one who was driving, pushed the invisibility button and they began to speed off.

"I'll definitely open this box and know what's inside." Hermione said to herself. She just admired the view from above, looking below at London.

**

* * *

What do you think? If it's interesting, then leave a review. If I receive a review, then it must mean you want me to continue this. Your reviews are the catalyst to a faster update. ^_^**


	2. The New Guy

_A/N: Draco will be a transferee here, I've also made Goyle the seeker LOL :P._

_Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K. Rowling, and to hers alone!  
_

* * *

"We're going to beat Slytherin this year I tell you!" A furious Ron said. Just as Harry and Hermione thought that he was over the losing thing that happened last year, they were wrong.

"I mean, Goyle obviously cheated!" He purposely made his voice loud and clear so that the person he was referring to who was seated one table away from them would hear.

"Don't worry tiger, we'll beat them this time. I'll make sure of that." Harry said to Ron who was now enjoying his meal. Hermione just rolled his eyes. Ron was just so thick sometimes. Goyle didn't cheat, Ron was just too blind to notice. The Slytherins. Someone was seated between Crabbe and Goyle. When the trio looked at the other table, they just received annoying smirks from the rival house.

"Ugh, those smirks again… Hey Hermione, congratulations on being Head Girl this year." Ron said. This surprised Hermione. Ron was always late about those kind of things.

"Uh, thanks Ron. It's such a miracle that you know about that…" Hermione replied. She was trying to sound sarcastic, but again, Ron was too thick to even notice it in her voice.

"I wonder who's Head Boy though. Hold on, I'm sure you know who it is, right Hermione?" Harry asked. Hermione then suddenly shifted uncomfortably.

"His name is Draco Malfoy. He's a transferee." Her voice sounded like she dreaded to say his name.

"WHAT?" Ron was surprised. He was really REALLY surprised. "Malfoy you say? They're like the richest and one of the oldest pureblood family here in London!" He said. Harry shushed Ron. His voice was as high as a girl's. Well, Ron was too flabbergasted to even talk properly after hearing the name 'Malfoy'.

"So what is it with these people Ron that you're too crazy to even say a word about them?" Hermione asked him.

"Well, as I've said earlier, they are the richest and one of the oldest, not to mention, one of the noblest families here in London." Ron took a sip from his juice and started munching on his chicken wing again.

"Noblest… Uh-huh." Hermione rolled her eyes again. Right after knowing the name of her future roommate, she researched about his family. Ron was right about them being rich and purebloods, but they had one dark and too noble thing about them.

They were a family of Deatheaters.

"What do you mean uh-huh?" Ron said.

"Oh nothing. I'm just sleepy." Hermione lied.

"Don't go all sleepy yet, you'll still be working as a tour guide for the first years after this." Harry reminded her. For now, Harry was still a prefect. Harry wasn't really good as functioning at things like this.

"Oh… Darn it, I almost forgot. Well, best to keep myself awake until curfew." The two boys just nodded at her and Harry gave her a don't-worry-you'll-be-okay look.

After fifteen minutes, Hermione began her job. On her way out, as the Head Boy and Head Girl would go first, she stole a glance at him. For a student in sixth year, she's never seen someone as beautiful as him. He had blonde hair that seemed a little messed up, yet to her it looked gorgeous and sexy. His eyes were icy, they were gray and they looked cold. He looked so cool when he walks. Hermione just ignored these thoughts and concentrated on introducing the first years around Hogwarts, and so did the new Head Boy with the first year Slytherins.

After two hours of walking up and down Hogwarts, the tour was finally over! Hermione sped off to the Head's common room and said the password to the skinny, but elegant-dressed lady on the portrait. After the door opened, she finally found her room and collapsed on the bed, too tired to notice her new room.

"I'm soooo sooo tired!" She said to herself. Still uncomfortable with her position, she rolled over. It was a queen sized bed but when Hermione jumped on the bed, she was inches away from its end, and as she rolled over… BUMP.

"Ow!" She winced. Her luggages were all placed before her bed, therefore, making her fall all over them. Boy it was damn painful.

"Shit. Goddamn it!" She was now in hysterics. First of all, she was really tired. She was expecting a homey feeling once she'd land on the floor since it always happened back at home during her previous summers. But now, of all the things she could possibly land on, why did it have to be damn luggages! She continued on cursing more until she heard a knock on her door.

"Hey, are you okay in there?" A voice from behind the door said. Slowly, Hermione stood up, her back still in hellish pain, and proceeded to the door, as she opened it, a blonde, grey-eyed boy greeted her.

"I'm fine… Just fell from the bed. Ow…" She touched her back. She almost fell forward, but luckily he caught her.

"Are you really sure you're okay? We can go to Madam Pomfrey if you want?" The boy suggested. Wait, this boy had a name anyway.

"God, to be honest, I so am not. Is it okay if you help me go there?" She asked him. He smiled and offered his hand.

"Sure."

With her, limping but trying her best to walk properly, it took them about fifteen minutes to reach the hospital wing. It was a good thing they didn't need to look for Madam Pomfrey anymore since there was another student who got admitted.

"Excuse me," He said, making his voice a little louder as they were still six beds away from where Madam Pomfrey was standing. As she turned away, she was surprised to see Hermione Granger in a situation like that.

"Heavens! What happened to her?" She said in a worried tone. She helped Malfoy rest Hermione's body on the bed. She was still moaning about because of the pain in her back and her sides, which were hit by the luggages.

"I… I fell on my luggages."

"What do you mean you fell on your luggages?" Asked Madam Pomfrey. She was confused with the statement.

"She fell off her bed and landed on her luggages." Malfoy corrected. Madam Pomfrey raised her eyebrows but dismissed the thought at it was highly unlikely for Hermione Granger to be involved in something like _that_.

"Hmm… She'll have to be here for the rest of the evening. You can leave tomorrow morning." Madam Pomfrey said as Draco nodded at her. She then left the two of them as two more students came in. Boy, what a great way to start the school year.

"I'm Draco Malfoy." He suddenly said to her, reaching out his hands. Hermione took and shook them.

"Hermione Granger."

They then chorused, "Nice to meet you."

Hermione's heart suddenly beating fast and she felt her cheeks heat up. "Actually, I already know who you are."

"I'm not surprised by that. I hear you're the smartest witch here at Hogwarts." He said to her. The statement made her smile.

"Heh. I really don't think of myself as that. I just happen to always study, that's all. It's nothing special." She said, trying to be humble. She always hears those kind of comments from fellow students and teachers, but this was the first time she actually _felt_ flattered.

They continued on talking about certain things such as the school which he came from which was Dumstrang. Hermione once had a date named Viktor Krum back at fourth year. He was stern and strict, yet polite towards her. She now wondered why this Malfoy guy was so kind. Dumstrang students usually have hard, stiff voices, but Malfoy's voice was so soft and somewhat endearing. As they talked, Malfoy couldn't help but look at his wrist watch.

"It's getting late. I know we can stay pass curfew but I'm feeling tired. But if you want me to stay a little longer, I could." Malfoy said. Hermione blushed at this. Why was this guy so nice? Harry was nice of course, but the feeling she felt towards him was just different.

"Oh no, it's okay. I'll be fine. You can go now." Draco smiled at her as he stood up.

"Thanks a lot, for everything I mean. My back would've had worked like the cruciatus curse if it weren't for you." She thanked him.

"It's nothing. Well then, I better be going. Good night."

"Good night." With that, he walked away from her, finally noting her that he's out of the room as she heard the door close.

_

* * *

Chapter 3 will be written soon. R&R._


	3. Disturbances

Hermione gently rubbed her eyes as she woke up from her deep slumber. When her vision was clear, she looked at her wristwatch and it read nine o'clock. She gasped at the site of this and was about to jump out of bed when her sides ached.

"Ow! It still hurts…" She said to herself. She thought it would be okay if she misses the morning classes, but she definitely shouldn't miss the afternoon. She limped her way out of the hospital wing she almost bumped into Madam Pomfrey.

"Miss Granger! Where are you going? Your back is still not okay!" The elder woman said.

"Oh no, I'm fine Madam Pomfrey. I'll be heading back to my room and rest there."

"I see, well then, I was about to take this inside," Madam Pomfrey said, she had a bottle of medicine with her that was supposed to be for Hermione, "drink this up before you go to sleep. Your back will be okay again after two hours." Hermione took the bottle from her, thanked her, and continued walking to the Head's common room. As she arrived, she got her favorite mug from the cupboard and poured the medicine in there. After drinking it, she resumed to bed and fell asleep again.

.::::.

"Hey Harry, you know where Hermione is?" Ron said. Sometimes, he didn't want to make it obvious when he was worried about someone, but his voice this time was clear that Harry even noticed that he was actually worried about Hermione.

"I heard from Madam Pomfrey early this morning that she had an accident in her room. But she's okay Ron. It was just minor." Harry was trying to concentrate. It was Potions. Snape was still on his back as he was writing the ingredients for the new potion that they would be brewing.

"An accident? What kind of accident?"

"I don't know. We'll just go to the hospital wing later. Can we please try to concentrate here?" Harry was already irritated, but he couldn't help but smile now that he knew Ron was actually feeling worried for Hermione. After that, Ron finally shut up and started copying what was written on the board.

Meanwhile, two desks behind Ron and Harry was the new guy, Draco Malfoy. No one had seated beside him yet as Crabbe and Goyle weren't in the same class as he is now, and the other students were too shy to sit with him. Seeing that he was at the back most in the classroom, he listened intently to Snape. Back at Dumstrang, he was almost the best at everything. He was also a seeker there.

Twenty minutes into the class, Draco Malfoy felt himself heating up. He touched his head as it started to hurt really badly.

It was happening again.

**Get out of my head damn it!**

_Try me, fool. You'll never get rid of me in your mind._

Draco tried his hardest to get the evil being out of his mind, luckily, he was successful.

**GET OUT!**

Draco Malfoy banged his hands on his desk hard that everyone was startled.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Ron said to Harry. Snape immediately went towards Draco. Harry and Ron were already smiling as they were happy to see a Slytherin finally getting 'beaten' by Snape.

"Mr. Malfoy, are you okay?" Snape asked him. All the students exchanged looks.

Snape just asked a student if he was okay. That was one load of dreamy bullshit, especially for Harry and Ron.

"I… I… My head hurts…" Malfoy stammered. He almost collapsed into Snake but luckily he caught him.

"Better go to the hospital wing then. Potter and Weasley, help him go there." Both of the boys exchanged looks, helping a Slytherin wasn't in any of their plans but they didn't want to argue with Snape anymore since he'll be sure to minus a great deal of points from Gryffindor if they don't cooperate. They helped Malfoy stand up. Finally, after ten minutes, they arrived at the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was surprised to see him this time. Harry and Ron left soon afterwards to return to Snape's class. Draco Malfoy was now left with himself.

_You think you can easily get away, huh Draco Malfoy? Think again my friend. You're body will be mine soon._

**In your dreams.**

He kept fighting with the other entity that was inside his head. It was trying to control him again. He was almost in tears because of fighting him using his mind. He was already mentally exhausted, but he knew that if he would fall asleep, _it_ could easily take control over his mind again.

.::::.

Hermione woke up again, this time, without falling out of bed. She glanced at the wall clock in front of her and it read eleven-thirty. She still has an hour and a half to have a bath, get dressed and study. Before she went to sleep two hours ago, she failed to remove her robe and ended up sleeping in it again. She lightly smelled of sweat, but it was a good thing that her perfume still had its sweet scent all over her. She got out of her robes and went inside the shower. It was then that she thought it was very nice since they got separate bathrooms.

She liked to sing whenever she took a bath. It took her about thirty minutes to finish her bath. When she got out of the bathroom, something shocked her.

The box.

She was pretty sure, no, really, really sure that she hadn't unpacked the majority of her belongings yet, and especially the bag that had that box inside it. Now how did it get out? She really was certain that she didn't see the box out from the bag yesterday, not since forty-five seconds ago it _magically_ appeared on top of the bed. She went towards the bed to get a hold of it. Her hands were kind of trembling, not that she was afraid or anything. Why the hell would she be afraid of something like a lifeless box? She's seen hundreds of dementors and saw You-Know-Who back at fifth year then. It would be senseless if she shivers just because of a normal, wooden box.

Like what she had expected, she didn't feel weird or anything as she held it. No gusts of wind from inside or whatsoever.

"Probably just my imagination." Hermione said to herself. She wrapped her wet hair with another towel and sat on her bed. On top of her bedside table was her sixth year Arithmacy book. She leaned back, resting her toweled back on the soft pillow of her bed. After a while, she looked at the wall clock again, and now it read: twelve-fifteen. She heard her stomach growl. She hadn't eaten breakfast, now was really the time to go and eat something. She closed the book and put it aside as she unwrapped the towel on her head. It was fairly dry now, although it still looked very wet, but Hermione's hair wasn't bushy anymore, it was straight and sleek. She smiled to herself as she recalled the good old days when her hair was still bushy.

It took her a quick fifteen minutes to get dressed and have her things for school ready. It was only the second day of school yet she felt like shit. But it didn't have to matter right now. She needed to have her energy running again so she could concentrate on her studies. But right now, all she really wanted was something to feed her already angry tummy. As soon as she was done with everything, she raced to the Great Hall. As the door opened, everyone was surprised to see her. Of course, they would be surprised, since the 'great' Hermione Granger didn't show up for any classes last morning. She heard a few whispers but disregarded them right away as they would be nothing but rubbish and proceeded to their table. Harry and Ron were sitting in front of each other.

"Hermione, what happened to you last morning?" Ron asked worriedly. It was a big surprise that he hadn't touched his food yet.

"I had an accident, last night. Fell from the bed and woosh. It's a good thing that Draco Malfoy guy helped me to the infirmary." She was about to start eating when Ron spoke again.

"What kind of accident?" He asked again. Still, he didn't touch his lunch.

"I already told you I fell off the bed on to my luggage. I don't know how the hell they got there. The ones who placed them there must have been utterly stupid." She rolled her eyes as she said this, and the _hell_ word caught her two guy best friends by surprise.

"My my Hermione. Since when did you start using _that_ word?" Harry teased her. Now, Ron finally munched on his veggies.

"Oh come on Harry, it's not like we're still in second year, are we? And can I please eat now?" Hermione begged. Harry and Ron just smiled at her and they continued eating as well.

As Hermione was eating, she felt something on her feet. As she kicked it, not expecting anything but her foot kicking something in the air, she indeed had kicked something. She slowly lowered her head just below the table to see what it was.

It was only her bag.

But how did it fall there? If it did fell, surely she must have heard it. Just when she was about to go up again, she bumped her head against the table.

"Ow!" She winced. _Great_. This is the second time during the second day of school she bumped herself into something hard.

Harry and Ron started laughing at her, and she found it a bit stupid so she started laughing as well.

But the bag didn't just fall by itself. There was something inside her bag that made itself fall under the table. When Hermione opened her bag, there it was again. The box.

"How did it…?" She couldn't speak. How in the world did it get inside there? Was someone playing a not-so-nice prank on her?

"_Help me…"_

She gasped as she heard this. She lowered her head to the bag.

"_Help…me…"_

Something, or someone was surely inside there!


End file.
